Safe Ride
by Kobra Kid
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with liseting to "safe ride" by cute is what we aim for: What if Casey went out and got drunk the night Evan broke up with her...how would she get home? Cappie of course. C/C


Cappie was busy cleaning the floor beneath a passed-out Beaver's feet when there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see his little brother and favorite pledge Rusty. He wore a concerned look on his face.

"What's up Spitter?" Cappie asked putting the soapy toothbrush back in the bucket of bleachy water. He gave the slippery hardwood a quick wipe with a paper towel then put Beaver's foot back on the floor.

"Casey."

The name. The reason Cappie was having his OCD cleaning moments. _Her. _Cappie's heart beat a little faster. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Rusty held up his cell. On the other line he could hear her voice. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuh-sty!" It slurred. "Are you there?"

"She's drunk. She needs a ride home. And since I don't have a car…"

"Why doesn't Evan pick her up?" Cappie asked quickly.

Rusty held out the phone to him. "Why don't you ask her?" Cappie took it and held it up to his ear.

"Case?"

"…Cappie? Is that you Cappie-doodle-doo?"

Cappie chuckled a bit. "Why yes it is sweetie. Now tell Cappie, why are you calling Rusty for a ride?"

"I had—" She let out a little hiccup, "A couple…a few…drinks and I need to go hoooome!"

"Where's Evan?"

"Evan? Evan…"

"Your boyfriend."

"No, no, no he's not." Casey sang into the phone, "No, you love you! You love what I can do for you! You know you're ZBZ president now you don't need me anymore!" she made her voice deeper and scratchy, then hiccupped again.

"Did Evan say that?"

"Yes, yes. Very loud."

So Evan had broken up with Casey? Because she was President? There was more to this than she was telling him, but she was too drunk to tell the whole story. "Sweetheart where are you?" He asked.

"Secret place. What're you doing at my secret place?" She said then began to mumbled incoherently.

Cappie knew exactly where she was. "I'll be right there Casey. Hold on."

"Holding…"

Cappie hung up, and knew she probably still had the phone to her ear. That made him smile a bit. Rusty looked anxiously at him. "I'm going to get her Spitter. Don't worry." Cappie jumped up and grabbed his keys off the table. "Be back in a few. Make sure no one knocks over that water 'kay?" and he was out the door.

Cappie walked into the small room and looked around. He saw nothing but the pool table. A soft snoring sound made him look over in the corner. Casey was curled up in a ball, sleeping, her phone still in her hand. Cappie quietly made his way over to her and closed her phone. The movement made her wake up. "Hello?" She asked. The smell of alcohol on her breath was strong.

"It's Cap."

"Cap." She breathed out his name. Then she lifted her arms up. "Carry me." Cappie chuckled and picked her limp body up. He took her out to his car and buckled her into the backseat. Cappie got into the drivers seat and started the car. As he drove along Casey spoke up. "Cappie…?"

"Hm?"

"Can you…not take me back…I don't want to go back."

He assumed she meant ZBZ. "Sure Case. I won't take you back."

"Good. I wanna sleep in Cappie's bed."

"Say what now?"

"I wanna go to sleep in Cappie's bed."

"Case are you…?"

"Case are you…?" She mimicked and Cappie heard her laugh a bit. He wasn't going to deny her what she wanted, so as he drove down Greek Row he skipped the big white house and went down to the ramshackle Kappa Tau house. He pulled his car up close to the curb and turned it off.

"Okay, time to go to sleep!"

"In Cappie's bed."

"Yes, of course. In Cappie's bed." He got out and went around to the back, unbuckling her and taking her into his arms again. Casey put her head to Cappie's chest.

"Capp-ie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you looooooooove me?"

Cappie was quiet. Casey poked him.

"Do you?" She asked again. Cappie was on the porch now with the blonde in his arms. He kicked the bottom of the door lightly and waited for someone to open it. Rusty came seconds later with a look of relief on his face. And confusion.

"Why did you bring her back here?" Rusty asked.

"Don't wanna go home. Wanna sleep in Cappie's bed." Casey muttered. Rusty raised his eyebrows. He'd never seen his big sister like this before.

Cappie smiled, "I think she explained it pretty well." Then he added to him, "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Rusty nodded and held the door for him as he brought Casey in. He made his way up the stairs and into his room.

Cappie lowered Casey onto his bed, her hair sprawled out over the pillow, and in the moonlight she looked like an angel. "Now it's time to go to sleep, 'kay Case?"

"Mhm." She replied sleepily. Cappie turned to go back downstairs when he heard her mutter. "Love Cappie, gotta love my Cappie." He spun around on his heels and went back over to her.

Kissing her forehead Cappie whispered. "I love you too Casey."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Okay then." She sighed. "Sleep with me?"

Cappie wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but even with her eyes closed he could see the pleading look. "Sure." He climbed over her and lay down on the other side of the bed. In a few minutes he could hear her soft snore. "Goodnight Case." He whispered putting his hand on her face. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
